1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication, particularly to a wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) optical fiber network system with high security.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enjoy the higher quality and multi services for the Internet access, one of trends of developing future technology is toward the more and more rapid transmission technique. As a result, for an intermediary network or a high-speed network in the future, wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) technology of a fiber network is viewed as an important technique for next generation network. Except for high speed, communication security is also the important issue that people concerned.
Presently, the fiber network adopts time division multiplexing (TDM) technology. In general, the broadcasting of downstream signals of TDM technology may make a security issue. However, according to the thesis “TDM-PON security Issues: Upstream Encryption is Needed”, the security issue for upstream signals can be not ignored.
Presently, the solution of information security is mainly bidirectional identification of a provider and a user and codes and encryption of transmission data. The identification and encryption relate to receiving packets and processing headers. Since the signals are correctly received by the user, a special algorithm or a coded method is broken which make an issue of communication security. In order to improve security, the numbers of the packets and the headers are increased which wastes bandwidth.
Due to the higher data transmission capacity and the higher security of wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) and WDM-time-division multiplexing (TDM) optical networks, the two networks are viewed as one of main technologies of the next generation passive optical network (PON). However, the network rules of the technologies have a plenty of room for improvement. The WDM-PON differs from the TDM-PON and does not broadcast downstream signals. As a result, the WDM-PON is relatively safe. Thus, few people discuss the security issue of WDM-PON and WDM-TDM-PON in the future. In practice, as long as a malicious attacker has enough technique to find out the wavelength used by the WDM-PON and the WDM-TDM-PON, attack is still achieved.
To overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention provides a wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) optical fiber network system, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.